


The Lonely Forest

by IQ2300



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I like it so Im posting it, Flash Fiction, I just sort of did, I used male pronouns, I wrote this a while ago in like a half hour and never edited it, Id appeciate it, If someone would like to tell me how to do tags, Man I dont know what this means, Other, Short Story, dream-like, forest, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQ2300/pseuds/IQ2300
Summary: Uhtheres a dude in a big big foresttheres not really much of a story here





	The Lonely Forest

The Lonely Forest

A man sits alone in a forest. He is not there by choice.  
The forest is large and dark and green, and it has no other people in it, as far as the man knows.  
He gets up. Slowly. He feels as if he hasn’t gotten up for quite some time. He does not know how he got to the forest. He does not know very much at all. He just knows that he does not want to be there.  
So he starts walking. Not sure what direction, but he walks. “Not much else to do,” he thinks.   
The forest remains large, and dark, and green, but at least now it feels like progress. Maybe if he keeps walking, the forest will stop being these things.  
The forest will not.  
There is no wind in the air, no sound in the trees, and no light filtering through the leaves. The canopy is much too thick to allow that.  
He’s not quite sure how long he’s walked, when he comes across a large lake. The lake is also large, and dark, and green, but this time it’s a smooth green, with the shine of the moon on top of it. He stares into the lake for a while. The lake is the kind of deep green that looks like you can see through it, but you really can’t. The surface is totally still. The moon’s reflection is still.  
Then he realizes that he can see the moon. He looks up. Nothing but leaves in the sky still. “This is strange,” He thinks. He looks back at the lake. The lake isn’t there anymore. It’s just solid ground, covered in the same large, dark, green forest that the last few miles had been covered by.   
He returns to walking. “Not much else to do,” He thinks.  
As he walks through the large, dark, green forest, he hears a rustle behind him, the first sound he’d heard besides his footsteps. He freezes in his tracks, and whips his head around to see what had made the noise.   
It was still, and there was nothing there.  
He keeps walking. The forest is still large, and dark, and green. And quiet.  
Eventually, the long walk catches up with him. He hadn’t eaten, hadn’t drank, and hadn’t rested for the entire day. He’s not sure how long, or how far he walked. Everything looked different, but still very much the same. He comes to a small area of grass, in between two very large trees. The trees seem even larger, darker, and greener than the rest of the forest. He lies down in the grass. It crunches beneath him.  
He wakes up, still not sure of the time.  
He stands up, slowly, feeling like he hadn’t gotten up in quite some time.  
The forest still seemed large, and dark, and green. The trees no longer seemed quite so large, quite so dark, or quite so green. ‘Progress,” he thought. And kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post pls tell me how to write more betterly


End file.
